This invention relates to systems, including methods, of precisely aligning devices using a laser beam transmitter and a target for locating the center of the beam at some distance from the transmitter. The invention is particularly directed to alignment of machine tools and production line apparatus using a succession of operating stations in apparatus, such as a system for making and/or processing fibers, filaments or wires. In such types of apparatus various stations may be provided for performing successive steps, such as forming, drawing, coating and gathering quite long lengths of fine (small diameter) filaments. In the context used in this application the term "filament" is intended to cover various types of very thin and very long strands, which may be of glass, plastic, or metal (e.g. wire).
The invention also is directed to a unique and accurate way to achieve alignment in various steps of the building construction industry. Such steps can be the alignment of structural columns or beams, alignment of passageways, such as plumbing or electrical chases, elevator shafts, and the like.
Relatively low power lasers are used to direct a beam of collimated light to define one or more centerlines in such uses, so as to achieve accurate alignment of the equipment involved, either in original construction or maintenance and/or repair.
Even though the laser beam has a small diameter, and little increase in the beam diameter along its path away from the laser source, it is still necessary to establish the exact center of the laser beam within quite small tolerance. Thus, there is a need for a system (method and equipment) to determine and indicate the exact center of the laser beam at various distances along its length, e.g. as the beam passes through the equipment or site to be aligned. This length may be in the order of a few yards, a few meters, or up to several hundred yards or meters.
The need is also present for accurate and relatively inexpensive target device which can withstand rough handling as under building construction conditions or the like, and will function at relatively large distances (vertically or horizontally) from a source of a laser beam to locate the center of the alignment beam, especially under ambient light conditions.